


I’m Strung Out On John Wayne

by megstiell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cowboy AU, M/M, gon killua kurapika leorio and melody mentioned, hisoka x chrollo - Freeform, the troupe are included too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: a little cowboy au surrounding chrollo and hisoka!!! chrollo and his troupe of bandits return to a local town in the wild west to do what they do best... steal what they want from the drunks in the saloons! chrollo, however, stumbles upon a gem from the past... a gem in the form of a ring leader from the passing circus..





	I’m Strung Out On John Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysuicune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/gifts).



Awfully rough this town, the group of bandits don’t really know what it is that made their boss wanna come here. The money was shit, the whiskey was awful and the women were average. So it wasn’t a personal desire. Phinks spoke up as they steadied their horses to stop at a water fountain just before the entrance of the melancholy town.  
“Boss.” he began. “i.. i really can’t fathom why you wanted to come here. the town a few miles West sure looked promisin’” he finished, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

They were bandits. They stole things. They would befriend you and the next thing you knew, your life earnings, your whiskey and your horse?? gone. Damn they were good. Their boss, Chrollo Lucilfer, was a force to be reckoned with.  
He wasn’t your typical bandit, i mean, yes he was but he did not dare dress like one. Not at all. 

He wore a black and diamond encrusted jacket with tassels and matching trousers. An emerald bolo tie dangled from his neck, and completing the look was a cross one would mistaken for a tattoo that was carefully drawn on his forehead. His finishing touch was that of his signature Spider belt. Each of his troupe members also possessed an item of clothing/ an accessory containing a spider - that is how this bandit gang or “phantom troupe” as the locals they scavenged infamously referred to them as, left their mark. Phinks, he wore the spider on his shirt. With pride indeed. Feitan, another member, a shorter fella with a dangerous looking face and menacing aura. He wore the spider across his scarf. Displaying it with dignity. Franklin, the seemingly parental figure of the troupe, displayed a spider ring on his finger.  
Pakunoda, a courageous and strong femme fatale member of the bandits displayed the spider on her guns and imprinted spider webs onto her bullets.  
Machi, her close friend mistakingly and quite possibly her lover, also displayed a spider on her gun and a web on her bullets.  
Shizuku and Kalluto both kept spider hair accessories and Kortopi and Bonolenov were the members that rarely showed their faces or displayed anything to do with spiders publicly but Chrollo insisted to the rest of them that they had a spider tattooed to them but their beliefs make them cover up and the troupe often use them as bait or distractions to allow for an effective job well done. 

Uvogin displays the spider on the back of his jacket and Shalnark made the troupe a spider mascot that he keeps in his rucksack on his horse. Nobunaga, being one to keep lowkey with his reveal of being in the troupe, he would often wear the spider metaphorically as in he attacks by the way of which a spider would its prey - stealthy and quick making sure you were caught in its web.  
The troupe were nattering away by the lake when Chrollo noticed that, from the distance, the town had also received other outsider visitors - the group from far away looked very colourful and social. 

“Guys, i think the circus is in town.” Feitan spoke up. 

‘Ah!’ Chrollo thought to himself. ‘Let’s hope they don’t get in our way’ 

Chrollo decided to gather everyone round and made them aware of their situation.  
“All i’m asking is, you enter the Saloon and you act casual.” he began. “buy drinks, talk to each other.. then you can have your fun and take any and everything you want”. The boss gave his orders. The troupe made their way into the Saloon. Chrollo riding infront, everyone else trailing a few inches away behind. Phinks was always worried that someone would recognise them from a new town and always wondered what would happen once they stole from every town and made a name for themselves. But he still bathed in all his riches and success. 

Chrollo seriously loved what he did. It made him so happy. He’ll never forget the first time he encountered the adrenaline rush that was stalking someone and waiting for them to leave their items unattended so he could claim them as his own. 

2 years ago, Chrollo lost everything he possessed when losing an intense game of poker in a saloon in an old town he used to live amongst. He had no where to run and no friends. He got so vexed and annoyed at the asshole who he lost his money to that he decided to track him down, take everything back AND more. 

Chrollo kept a close eye on the cowboy he lost his money to. He can’t quite remember his full name. He just remembered someone calling him Kurta. So he just referred to him as such. Sneaking between bushes and hiding in the shadows, he followed Kurta back to his home. He suddenly got distracted by the sudden appearance of Magenta butterflies filling the forest he was approaching. A slight chuckle forming in the background. He began to assume he was being watched as he was watching. He let Kurta carry on a few meters while looking back and calling out faintly to the stranger watching him. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, slight panic in his voice as he was caught in the act. 

The anonymous figure walked slowly towards him, appearing out the shadows. Wearing a circus outfit, similar to that of a ring leader, accompanied with a checkerboard hat and a star and teardrop painted on his face, red hair flowing freely after being rescued from the clutches of the hat. He bowed and stated “Names Hisoka Morrow. I am the ring leader of the circus in town. I happened to watch your poker game~” he answered, a slight sense of arousal in his voice. 

“Yes. And what about it, Hisoka Morrow?” Chrollo asked, slight annoyance in his voice. “Are you stalling me on purpose?”. 

Hisoka chuckled and began to rest against the tree closest to him, arms folded as he fixed his gaze on Chrollo. Scanning the bandit from head to toe, performing a personal analysis on his soul. “No! Of course not~” the flamboyant fella replied, eyes fixed on Chrollo’s confused gaze. “I know where he’s going, Chrollo. I just wanted to see your pretty face~♥️” He confessed, still maintaining eye contact. 

“Well here it is, are you happy now? Tell me where he’s headed. I want my stuff back.” Chrollo stated, annoyance booming from his vocal chords. “and tell me how the fuck it is that you know my name.”

“Hmmm, he’s headed to a village to camp outside of a few miles from here called Greed Island” Hisoka answered. “What do I get for helping you out, cowboy?” He winked. 

Chrollo scoffed. “Cowboy? Excuse me clown, i’m a bandit, i steal as you can see. And i take things that i want.” 

The sudden dominance that shone throughout Chrollo’s words began to overpower Hisoka and began to feel himself heat up and his trousers tighten as he became slightly aroused. 

“I bet you do~♥️” Hisoka teased. 

“Kurta has gone back to his friends, Paradinight, Freecs, and Zoldyck. They set up camp and planned to come back early tomorrow morning as Kurta plans to visit a friend he called Melody before returning on his travels.... why don’t you get him then, Chrollo?” Hisoka suggested. Licking his lips as he watched the bandit ponder to himself while looking around and watching the black dot in the distance move further and further away from him. 

Chrollo became frustrated and angry. This Hisoka guy shows up out of absolutely nowhere to flirt with him causing a delay and now his prey had vanished. He knows his identity. He still thinks this is clearly all an act and is practically anxious to see the result of getting closer to the pretentious character before his eyes. Maybe he could use this guy to his advantage? He seems to know everything about anyone. 

“Danchou! Danchou where are you?” Phinks called from the distance. Great, well done Phinks. Way to keep in stealth mode! What if Chrollo was speaking to the enemy instead of Mr Cirque de Soleil here.  
Chrollo sighed. “i’m here Phinks i’m coming.” he answered. He nodded at Hisoka as if to say goodbye. Hisoka raised a hand and placed his hat back on his head. 

“You’ll see me again.... danchou~♥️” he seductively promised Chrollo. What a weird feeling it was. Hearing that nickname from someone else other than a troupe member... Chrollo kinda smiled at the thought though. 

And that he did.  
2 years later, after that night he first met the ring leader. The day after he managed to rob Kurta and take more valuable items from him. All thanks to Hisoka. He never forgot it. That robbery gained them the title of the infamous Phantom Troupe. He hoped he would get to reward Hisoka if he were to bump into him again, and he remembered that occurrence of course. 

Upon hearing the news that the circus were in fact in town, Chrollo’s heart leapt with joy that he would be able to entice that strange, eccentric ring leader once again. This is because he remembered the previous encounter with the ring leader last time he encountered these parts of the country. What was he willing to do in exchange for information this time? Last time it was just a simple look at his face. Who knows what the ring leader has planned for the bandit this time round. 

“Why do you look so happy, Danchou?” Kortopi spoke up for once, shocking members such as Nobunaga and Uvogin. 

“I think these circus freaks could really be of use to us Kortopi” Chrollo answered, a smile forming as each word would roll off of his tongue. 

Members of the troupe such as Shizuku and Kalluto and Franklin never questioned the boss. They were simply happy to have a group of people to travel with. They never had empty pockets and they always maintained food and shelter. 

The group of bandits made their way to the saloon and carefully watched their backs. Nothing unusual, just a fairly busy town. They set down their horses in a stable a few metres from the saloon, Chrollo gave a friendly not to the man in charge of the stables, offered him money and that was that. The horses were ok! Nothing abnormal or suspicious here! 

Chrollo entered the saloon first. Everything was as it should be. Groups of cowboys sat around round tables. A few at the bar. Some playing drinking games. Occasional outsiders sat observing the others. 

There he locked eyes with him again. That ring leader. He and his friends from the circus were here and taking over 3 tables that could seat 4 people. With 12 in total this was sure to be a field day for the bandits, the Phantom Troupe. 

Hisoka clapped his hands very slowly, while bringing his drink of bourbon closer to his lips and he clicked his tongue. “Fancy seeing you here!~♥️” he exclaimed as he gestured for the troupe to sit and take up 3 tables opposite them. 

Chrollo looked at his troupe and nodded in reassurance that everything was perfectly fine.  
‘jeez this fucking guy is really a pursuer huh?’ Chrollo thought to himself. He honestly assumed the guy would have forgotten who he was by now? 

Of course, the troupe did not dare question Chrollo and they simply observed his actions and acted normal. One by one they would order from the bar and relax to draw less attention to themselves, eventually groups of them had individual conversations while their boss turned to speak to the ring leader of the circus eventually after awkwardly sipping his whiskey until he could decide what to say.  
He walked over to Hisoka’s table and took the empty seat next to him. Feeling somewhat purposely intimate. 

“Don’t keep me waiting pretty boy, it’s been far too long since we last met!♥️” Hisoka spoke with a slight arousal forming within his tone of voice. 

“I don’t recall meeting you here exactly. But i remember your face” he began. “it’s hard to forget” he finished, a slight charm to his words. 

Hisoka edged forward on his seat and whispered into Chrollo’s ear very faintly “I believe you owe me a thank you for all your treasures, cowboy”. If there were an epitome of someone speaking with a wink in the charm of their voice as they spoke then Hisoka was that. Every word of that sentence was flirtatious, this man embodies sirens and aphrodite within his vocal chords. 

“Well... Hisoka was it?!” Chrollo answered after finishing his whiskey. Hisoka nodded and smirked. 

“I don’t really like being pursued for too long, it can get awfully tiring. Especially when all you wish to do is pass by calm and collectively”. 

Hisoka nodded. Taking in his words while also taking in his overwhelmingly attractive aura and energy. This man was most definitely turned on by Chrollo. What the fuck did this man do to become this attractive? 

‘I want him to completely turn my world upside down. He has so much power over my senses.’ Hisoka thought to himself. ‘I want him to make me beg for it. Oh what a naughty thought that is~♥️’ 

“So, meet me by the back of the stables in around 15 minutes tops, and tell me what it is that you desire. And it will be done” he replies “in... exchange for more information of course” the boss added, his voice quieter as he spoke that last sentence. 

“As you wish~” the ring leader replied. 

15 long, hard minutes passed for Hisoka. He pondered at what information the boss would want from him as he already told him so much in their previous meeting. Also, nothing has really changed since then.. Other than his group being deemed infamous bandits ‘The Phantom Troupe’. Hisoka wondered just how far he could take this. He couldn’t lie. He really did want to fuck the troupe’s boss since he first encountered him those years ago but did get quite shy. Unusual for someone of Hisoka’s personality.   
Chrollo approached Hisoka now, who was propped against a cart near the stables. He made sure to stay in the shadows even while Chrollo was edging ever so closely towards him. Hisoka removed his ring-leader hat, freed himself of his jacket and sat on a pile of hay he found nearby. 

‘Firstly, i have to ask..’ Hisoka began, ‘what is it that you want to know?~’ he questioned him while finally revealing his face. His hair was slightly messy thanks to the hat, make up slightly smudged due to sweating slightly with excitement. 

Chrollo doesn’t really know where to begin… what he truly wants to say is that he wishes to completely rid Kurta from the world. But one must never reveal their plan to the enemy, after all, Hisoka isn’t a member of the troupe.. Therefore he counts as an enemy. 

‘It seems like you’ll give me information if i give you something you desire.. Am i correct?’ Chrollo asked. 

‘You are, indeed~” Hisoka smirked. 

‘You may be in charge of a circus, but have you ever been in charge of anyone’s entire being?’ Danchou asked as he walked closer and closer towards Hisoka. 

Hisoka smirked, began to undo a button from his shirt and fanned himself over with his hat. “i.. cannot say that i have had... complete control.” he answered. 

“Good. Because I want information on Kurta and his friends, and im guessing that information won’t come for free?” the boss questioned the ring leader. 

“So, i have a proposition for you Hisoka.” Chrollo declared. 

“Oh?~” Hisoka grinned with excitement. Still fanning himself with his hat, he then stopped and placed it next to him on the floor. “what is this then?” 

Chrollo adjusted the collar on his shirt, backed Hisoka further into the darkness so they could barely be seen by anyone. 

Though its safe to say, it was late evening by now. The stables were unattended and the troupe and Hisoka’s circus remained inside the saloon drinking and all.  
It was highly unlikely anyone would see or hear them. Chrollo, thirsting for more revenge on Kurta and his friends, opened his mouth to place a request upon Hisoka. 

“For every new piece of information you give me on Kurta and his friends, I shakl reward you with pleasure. Is that what you want?” he suggested, a smirk forming upon his once monotone features. 

Hisoka’s smirk grew wider and wider, he licked his lips like he did once before when they met and simply nodded in agreement. 

“Anything for you~ ❤️” he responded. 

Chrollo grabbed Hisoka by his collar, shoved him against the wall of the stables, used his knee to seperate Hisoka’s legs as he placed himself between them. Chrollo maintained eye contact with Hisoka as his hand slid down towards his (now) bulging crotch. Hisoka was most likely, no, definitely going to adore this experience. 

“What do you know of their whereabouts?” he spoke inbetween placing erotic kisses down the ring leader’s neck. 

Hisoka gasped, sucked in a moan, rolled back his eyes and answered “They left here about 2 days ago to visit Melody again... t-this time in Yorknew City.” he panted. “do you want more? i want more?” he suggested. Want and need peaking from his voice. 

Chrollo used one hand to fondle Hisoka’s trouser belt and used the same hand to touch Hisoka through the fabric of his extravagant ring-master attire. Hisoka moaned slightly. “Yes” Chrollo answered. He placed a greedy, forceful, demanding kiss upon Hisoka’s craving lips.

Once he broke the kiss, Hisoka continued to explain that they all went originally looking for the details of the Troupe and why they did what they did. Kurta was basically looking to use the help of Freecs, Zoldyck & Paradinight to take down the Troupe. Hisoka went on to explain each of their motives, powers and plans to take revenge on the Troupe, and as he spoke each word, Chrollo began to undress the ring leader. Savouring the moment by kissing his neck and leaving his mark on his shoulder to remind Hisoka of the night they both knew he impatiently waited 2 years for. 

Hisoka went on to say “Freecs and Zoldyck are children, did you not remember this?” And Chrollo stopped indulging Hisoka and leaving his mark on his skin to look up at Hisoka. “We were both children once, what makes you think i’m going to not kill them because they’re kids?” he answered. “They’re threatening my Troupe’s safety. I’m sure you would do the exact same for your circus.” 

Hisoka sighed, nodded and began to unbuckle his belt so he could remove his underwear and free his now longing sensitive area, easy enough for Chrollo to reach and grasp.  
“I’m assuming because you took out your cock you have something important to say, huh? Go on then..” he began before leaning down “... speak slowly so i can hear you, and you are forbidden to moan or groan. i won’t hear the information otherwise”. he said in a dominant tone of voice. 

Chrollo kissed Hisoka’s tip and began to use his tongue to massage the top as if to tease what he was about to do. Hisoka hissed and gripped Chrollo’s hair. Chrollo smacked away his hand and stubbornly stated “did i tell you that you could do that?” Hisoka stood shocked and swallowed hard as Chrollo began to wrap his entire tongue and then mouth around the entire of his cock, bobbing up and down and maintaining eye contact with Hisoka as he struggled to find the words to explain Kurta and friends’ motives. 

“C-chrollo please~❤️” he moaned into the atmosphere. “i cannot focus on what i need to tell you. how ever will you hear me?” Hisoka asked. 

Chrollo just continued to orally pleasure Hisoka more and more. He waited until the ring-leader was just about ready to cum before he stopped and stood back up. He wiped his mouth with his own hand and took a few steps back. 

“Now.. tell me what it is that Kurta is planning to do to me and my Troupe?” 

Hisoka cried out in pleasure, edging really pissed him off but... for Chrollo? Why not?! 

“Fine~, They’ve been..... tracking you ever since you first encountered them... they know you’re here!” Hisoka sighed, still wanting to find his release. 

Chrollo got back on his knees and placed Hisoka’s now aching cock back inside his mouth. Greedy with anger and lust, Chrollo continued to suck, lick and stimulate Hisoka until he eventually released himself. Chrollo decided at this point to just swallow. He wanted no evidence that this ever happened. 

Hisoka, now panting and struggling to stand, dropped to his knees. 

“Danchou, can i at least return the favour?~❤️” he begged, mouth slightly open. 

“You know, being a bandit out here you would have thought i’d do this alot to get away with things or get information. But I really do not.” Chrollo began. “i’ll let you return the favour... but we must never do this again.”  
Chrollo Lucilfer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe bandits met Hisoka Morow, the ring-leader of a nomadic circus and suddenly his mysterious and sneaky life changed. 

Hisoka, the said ring-leader, simply rolled his eyes, as he KNEW that they would most DEFINITELY be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first hisokuro one shot ive posted, it was so hard to not make it chaptered!!!!! hope you enjoyed it ^__^


End file.
